The Mediator
by The Ultimate Reviewer
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? Suez is a ghost and Jesse is a 16yr-old mediator!
1. Meet the Family

What if the roles were reversed? What if Suez was the ghost and Jesse was the 16yr-old teenager? I'm just toying with this idea, but if you have any suggestions at all, please let me know.  
  
Jesse is a modern-day teenager, he's just moved to Caramel from New York to be with his mother, stepfather (Andy) and 3 stepsisters (the female versions of Doc, Sleepy and Dopey). He's a mediator also, and while he still basically has Jesse's personality, he has a bit more edge, seeing as he's grown up in this society. He also spouts the odd bit of Spanish now and then seeing as his father was Spanish (play along people!)  
  
Suez is only 16 still, and she only died about 3 years ago, by the hands of a jealous boyfriend. She still has the same personality, but she's a little behind the times.  
  
If anything's out of character please let me know, I live in Australia, and could only manage to get my hands on "The Ninth Key" for a little while, so I totally can't remember what she looks like or anything. If some WONDERFULL person could tell me the physical appearances of any of the characters (Suez, Jesse, even Andy!) I'd really appreciate it!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Chapter One: Meet The Family  
  
Jesse:  
  
I don't think I've ever been so nervous. Just in one day, I've traveled across the country, been re-united with my mother, and now I'm expected to meet a whole new family. And even worse, I'm meant to like them. It's not like I automatically think I'm going hate them, but c'mon, I'll be sharing a house with three teenage girls. How am I meant to enjoy that? Still, I have to give them a chance. I suppose.  
  
I walk out the airport doors with my mother, who is still telling me how much I'll love Carmel. I'd like to believe that, I really would. But how can I enjoy a place where the population is only a tiny percentage of what I'm used to? I mean, I wasn't exactly popular at my old school of about 10 000, no ones going to like me in a school with a student population of about 1 000.  
  
I push these thoughts from my mind as I enter the car and am introduced to my new stepsisters. First I meet the eldest, Bianca. She doesn't look happy to see me, but then she doesn't look sad either. She just looks. tired. I decide to call her Sleepy. The next daughter is Karla. She just looks at me with a completely blank expression on her face. This one, I decide, will be Dopey. The third daughter however, is definitely the most interesting one. While the other two look like they share a single brain cell between them, this one obviously has obviously inherited the only intelligence in the family. When she introduces herself as Tia she smiles brightly, and uses words that would not be out of place at a Mensa meeting. As we drive she tells me the local history of Carmel. Which is actually very interesting.  
  
And very depressing. You see, I'm a mediator. I talk to the dead. Which usually I don't mind doing, I mean, I like to help people. But as Doc (Tia) told me about the battles that took place in Carmel I got a little annoyed. Because while I don't mind helping out, I do mind not having enough time to do my homework because I'm too busy 'ghost busting'. Which reminds me.  
  
"Mum, when do I start school?"  
  
I was kind of hoping it would be soon, I'd heard rumors there was another mediator in Carmel, who supposedly worked at the school. And I could certainly use some help in the mediating section. Unfortunately, I never get the nice ghosts. Normally I get the ghosts that want to kill me, because I'm just about the only thing they can kill. They can't kill other ghost because they're already dead, they can't kill humans because they're alive, so I guess I'm the only available option. And man do those ghosts have some pent up aggression.  
  
"On Monday. Two days time."  
  
I sit back and wonder what my new life will be like.  
  
***~~~***  
  
The next chapter will be longer, I promise. That is, if you want me to continue writing. 


	2. Angel

Oh, wow! Thank you all so much for reviewing, that really means a lot to me! And special thanks to darkcherry (did I get that right?) for giving me those descriptions! Any more descriptions are welcome though!  
  
I update as much as possible, but I have a lot of other fics I'm doing at the moment and I'm a busy girl!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Suze:  
  
Dead, dead, dead. Being dead sucks. Being alive wasn't the best either, but at least I could do more things. I mean, where's the point of living (well, deading really) if I can't even eat? Let alone change clothes! Why oh why did that stupid idiot John decide to kill me when I was wearing a pair of plain Levis and my blue singlet? Couldn't he have murdered me on prom night or something? Actually, why didn't he just not murder me? I mean, what the hell did I do?  
  
Ok, so maybe I wasn't the most attentive girlfriend, but really, the guy was scary! Actually, I was just about to dump him when he.killed me. Oh. Well, that could be why he drowned me. The freakin' physco.  
  
I get up and pace around my room. Well, I guess it's his room now. The new arrivals. For the past 3 years I've been staying here only one family has lived in this house. After I died and my parents moved away there was just the one family that lived there. And as much as I've been haunting the place I just can't get them to move out. Seriously, I shake windows, I move furniture, and what do they do? Blame it on the weather or the dog. How dumb can you get? I think the little ones on to me, but the two older sisters wouldn't have a clue. I mean, I pulled on Bianca's hair and all she did was yell at the dog. Poor dog. I should stop doing that.  
  
This family is fairly boring but. I mean, there is only so many times you can write threatening messages in the fog on the mirror only to have it ignored or wiped off. But at least now I'll have something better to do. Because a BOY is moving into my room. And the closest contact I have had with a boy for the last three years was the time I stole that Boy Scouts cookies. So, while this boy might not be cute, and he might not be smart, and he might not even be nice, he is at least someone new to annoy. Hey, he might even be worth perving on!  
  
I look out my windows at the family getting out of the car, scanning for the new addition. Finally my eyes fall upon 6 feet of incredibly hot, living boy. Oh. My. Gosh. There will definitely be perving happening in the next few years.  
  
I sit back and wait for him to come upstairs.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Jesse:  
  
After having dinner with my new 'family' I wander upstairs to what's going to be my new room. I was expecting it to be plain, clean, maybe with a few big windows. I already new it had its own bathroom so I didn't have to share with my 'sisters'. I mean, they probably have cupboards full of make- up and stuff, I'd never be able to get in there.  
  
The one thing I wasn't expecting was her.  
  
As soon as I entered the room I stopped short. Sure, it was white, it was plain, it was clean. But at no point did I ever think of my room and picture a beautiful 16yr-old wearing Levis and a blue singlet. Who was dead.  
  
"You can see me?" She asked, her voice un-believing.  
  
"Yes." I answer, still shock.  
  
I mean. Only in my dreams do I get a beautiful girl in my bedroom. And only in my nightmares is she already dead.  
  
"What? How? You?" She continues, getting off her seat to come over to me.  
  
She looked me over and poked in the chest.  
  
"Ouch! Was that really necessary querida?" I say, the Spanish slipping out before I can stop it.  
  
"Your not dead" she says amazedly.  
  
"No. But you are." I reply, wondering where all this is going.  
  
"Oh, aren't we speedy?" she answers sarcastically, but I can see a faint smile playing over her full red lips.  
  
"So, why are you in my bedroom?" I ask, deciding to get things moving.  
  
"Don't you mean, why am I in MY bedroom?" she answers, grinning cheekily.  
  
"This is your bedroom?"  
  
"It was. Before my boyfriend went insane and killed me." She says a-matter- of-factly, sitting back down on my bed.  
  
"Ouch. But actually, I was wondering why your still around, being dead and all."  
  
Not that I really want her to leave.  
  
"Beats me. So how long are you staying here?" She asks, flopping back onto my blue blanket.  
  
"Forever. Well, at least until I'm old enough to move out. I'm the step- son."  
  
"Well. Welcome to my bedroom. Oh, let me show you something." She says excitedly, moving over to the bay windows. "See, if you want to sneak out at night you can just climb down here."  
  
She points to the near-by drainpipe.  
  
"I have a feeling I'll be using that a lot." I tell her.  
  
"Why? Got a girl-friend to be sneaking off to?" She asks somewhat wistfully.  
  
Probably because she misses her boyfriend. Who killed her. Okay, maybe not.  
  
"No querida. I'm a mediator."  
  
"A what when?" She asks, confused.  
  
"A mediator. We can talk to the dead. Our job is to direct them towards the after-life."  
  
"Wow. So you meet a lot of dead girls?"  
  
"None like you querida."  
  
Which is very true. No one I've met has this fire, this spirit, this. beauty.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me querida?"  
  
"Well, because I don't know your name." I quickly lie.  
  
"It's Suze." She smiles at me.  
  
"Well, I'm Jesse."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
We stare at each other for a second then realize what's going on.  
  
"Ahem. Well. Jesse. I have to go do. dead people things right now." She tells me, and de-materializes.  
  
Wow. That was amazing. She was amazing.  
  
Suddenly she re-appears.  
  
"Jesse, what does querida mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay.." She de-materializes again.  
  
"Angel." I whisper. "Querida means angel." 


	3. Hell No

Suze:  
  
AH! Okay, breath Suze, breath. AH!  
  
I think I'm in heaven. I have just met the HOTTEST guy in the universe and he can see me! Yes! He was so charming, with his Spanish accent and beautiful smile. And that killer body.I am so perving on him! Finally being able to make myself invisible comes in handy.  
  
But he must think I'm the biggest dork. I mean, I poked him. Yup, that was just about the first thing did. Poke the guy and ask him if he's dead. But I couldn't help it! I'll be sharing a room with this guy! Unless he asks me to move out, in which case I will.....not. Like I'm going away from the one guy who can see me and is still breathing! Every time I think of him my face burns. And not just because of the way he looked at me with those dark eyes. Mainly because of the way I made such a fool of myself.  
  
'I have to go do dead people things'? What was I thinking? Couldn't I have made up a better excuse than that? How about 'I have to go and talk to some of my ghost friends now, we're discussing heaven today'? But no, I have to go with the dead people thing. How dumb am I? Don't answer that.  
  
Well, I've got to kill some time, so I decide to go my karate class. I know, I know how can someone who's dead take karate? Well, I just join in the living peoples classes. Ever since I got murdered I've been learning new ways to defend myself. I don't ever want to be murdered again. Not that I can be. Ah, I just needed something to fill that void. You know, the one that's usually filled with breathing and stuff.  
  
So after my karate lesson I go back to my room, to find it occupied again. Yes!  
  
"Hi Jesse."  
  
"Hi querida." He smiles at me.  
  
Hmmm, he knows my name yet he still calls me querida. Interesting.  
  
"So are there more people like you? Mediators I mean?"  
  
And are they all this hot?  
  
"I think so. apparently the principal at my new school is one."  
  
"Who's the principle?"  
  
"Father Dom."  
  
Wow. That would explain alot. Like why when everyone else was looking at the coffin in my funeral, he was looking at me.  
  
"When you said 'why am I still here' what did you mean? 'Cause I'd really like to know why I'm still here too."  
  
"Well, most ghosts know." He replies, confused.  
  
"Hey buddy, do I look like most ghosts?"  
  
"Certainly not." He says, a faint smile playing over those oh-so-kissable lips.  
  
Ah. Suze, stop looking at his lips. Now.  
  
"It's my job to help the ghosts do what they have to before they move on to. wherever they move on to." He tells me. "Only sometimes they don't move on so nicely. Sometimes I just have to. well, kill them. Again."  
  
"Ouch. So, if you wanted to, you could kill me?" I say a little worriedly.  
  
"Well, yes. But I don't particularly want to." He says off my horrified look.  
  
"Good. 'Cause I've been through it once and it wasn't that much fun."  
  
"Really? What was it like?" He asks, interested.  
  
"Well," I start, sitting next to him on the bed. " I was just about to break up with my very disturbed boyfriend when he threw a physco and drowned me in his pool. Then the little jerk just calmly said 'John's been a bad, bad boy' and got my body and threw it in the ocean. Meanwhile, the dead me was following around trying to kill him. But it didn't work. I couldn't touch him. And then everyone thought I had drowned while swimming, which is stupid, like I'd do that. And the brat got away with it. The actual dying part wasn't very painful really, but being dead sucks. When John dies I'm going to kill him. Although he's already dead so how would I do that?"  
  
At this point I broke off and realized I was babbling. But Jesse was still listening attentively. Wow. I would have tuned out by now.  
  
"Well, maybe your still her because your death was never avenged." He suggests.  
  
"Geez, you want to get rid of me already?" I ask, semi-seriously.  
  
"No, not at all," he says hurriedly. "I just want to help you."  
  
Hee hee. He said that quick enough. Maybe there is till hope for me to have a normal, healthy relationship. Hang on. How can a ghost and a mediator have a normal, healthy relationship? And why would this amazing guy be interested in me anyway? I mean, he's alive! He can have any girl he wants! He is going to be so popular when he starts school, I bet you he never comes home or even bothers talking to me!  
  
"Hey Jesse, will you help me then?" I ask, trying to trick him into spending more time with me.  
  
"Well, that is my job querida." He smiles.  
  
"Help me find John. So I can bash the crap out of him."  
  
That's been a fantasy of mine for the last three years.  
  
"Sure. But it's going to be hard for you to bash him. Why not just let me do it?"  
  
"Works for me." I say, eyeing those amazing muscles.  
  
"Well, we'll start hunting for him tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks. Night Jesse." I say.  
  
"Goodnight querida." He replies.  
  
I de-materialize, and go to beach, another place I like to go to kill time. I sit for hours wondering why I'm still here. Wondering if I still want to move on now that I've met Jesse. Ah, hell NO! 


	4. First Day

Jesse:  
  
Okay, I'm 16 years old and I'm starting a new school. No biggie. After all, thousands of people do it all the time. I can handle it. I've killed ghosts, I've fought evil things that most people would just faint at. But for some reason, this doesn't comfort me as I move towards those huge double doors. In fact, my palms are sweating more than they have whenever I've confronted a demonic sprit. Okay, I can do this.  
  
Doc has already given me directions to my locker, so I can manage that. But once I've finished putting my books away I'll be lost. I deliberately take as long as I can getting there, and then I deliberately take as long as I can putting my books away. But I can't delay much longer.  
  
"Hey, are you new here?" A friendly-faced boy asks.  
  
"Yeah." I say, smiling down at him.  
  
Although he looks my age, he's a lot shorter then me. Actually, so are most people I know. But this boy also seems to be slightly immature, in a good way. A lot of people I encounter are nowhere near this open-faced and interesting. With his shock of bright red hair and freckles, this boy definitely stands out from the crowd.  
  
"Well, I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Stanthorpe. I've been going here for two years, sadly. So what class do you have first?" he asks, talking incredibly fast.  
  
I cannot help but smile at his eagerness, maybe living in a small town won't be so bad after all. People certainly don't seem that bad.  
  
"Hey Jeremy, who ya talking to?" asks a boy I've never seen before, and certainly didn't want to.  
  
With the token tattered jeans, busted up t-shirt and greasy long hair, this boy was obviously not the nicest of people. The way he smirked, rather than smiled, led me to believe it would be best just to avoid this guy in general. I didn't want to start any fights; it was my first day after all. And obviously neither did Jeremy, because he nervously introduced me, all the while refusing to make eye contact.  
  
"This. This is um." Jeremy started.  
  
"Jesse. Jesse Da Silva." I finished for him, looking critically at this new arrival, deciding I did not like him.  
  
"Well Jesse, why exactly are you hanging out with a loser like Jeremy? People will start thinking he actually has friends." The boy sneers out.  
  
"I'm hanging out with Jeremy because I am his friend." I reply, casting a glance at the grateful Jeremy.  
  
Well, there goes my plan of not making any new enemies. Now I can only try to keep out of any fights. Which, by the way this guy is standing, is going to be very difficult. I can't get into a fight already, what would Mom think? Plus if I'm going to get any help from the new principal regarding mediator matters, I'll want to stay in his good books.  
  
'Look Jesse, I'll let it slip this time, because you're new. But around here, people don't talk to me like that. They respect me." He continues, sneering again.  
  
It's actually quite fascinating how he can talk with that repulsive look on his face.  
  
"That's not respect. Its just fear." I answer, being foolish.  
  
I know, I know. I wasn't going to make any new enemies. I wasn't going to get into any fights. But I couldn't help it. I hate being pushed around like this, and I hate the way it's obvious that he's been pushing Jeremy around like this too.  
  
Still hoping to avoid a fight, I shut my locker door and walk in what I hope is the direction of my first class, English.  
  
"Yeah, well, they should be afraid of me. And so should you." he challenges loudly.  
  
I slowly turn around, aware of the fact that what could easily be the whole school is watching.  
  
"And why is that?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Because of this." he says, swinging his fist towards my head.  
  
Now really, what is this? I mean, I just got here, it's my first day, school hasn't even started yet and here I am, having a face off with the school bully.  
  
I calmly grab his fist and spin him towards me, using his own momentum to flip him to the ground.  
  
"Excuse me! Tyler, you and your 'friend' had better get to my office right now!" says a nervous little priest, who I take to be Father Dom, the principal.  
  
Now I'm really in it. 


	5. Would'nt mind at all

BTW, John is not dead, okay? That's why Suze can't hurt him, he's alive and she's a ghost. So Jesse's gonna do it for him.  
  
Also, what's the mothers name again?  
  
Suze:  
  
I'm doubling over in laughter at the expression on Jesse's mother face as she gets a phone call from Father Dom concerning Jesse. She looks so horrified that her precious little angel has been getting into fights on his first day.  
  
Jesse however, does not see the hilarity of the situation. As I laugh and laugh he looks at me with annoyance, all the while listening to the lecture he's receiving from both Andy and his mother. I try to stop laughing, but I can't. Every time I suppress it for even a moment I start up again. Seriously though, how can I resist? I mean, here is Jesse, the new kid, and he's already beaten up the school bully. In 'self defense' apparently. Yeah right. If it was me, I would have kicked this guys ass regardless. I mean, I know he's a jerk. I've heard those stupid sisters whisper about the latest girl that he's dumped, the latest boy he's beaten up. And now he's finally got some of he's own back. Serves him right.  
  
Jesse wanders upstairs dejectedly, and I follow him, still laughing.  
  
"Will you stop that already?" he asks, glaring at me with his amazing dark eyes.  
  
Just one glance from those eyes makes me want to do whatever he says, but it's just too funny. And Jesse being so annoyed just makes it even funnier. His words only make me laugh harder.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." He tells me, sitting down in the window seat.  
  
"Well," I manage to get out between the giggles, "Lets see. It's your first day and you just beat up the school bully, got called into the principals office and was almost expelled."  
  
He tries to look annoyed, but eventually gives in.  
  
"Okay, fine. It was slightly funny." He mutters.  
  
"Jeez am I glad you moved in. You're a great source of entertainment." I say, laughing some more.  
  
"Well, your not so bad either queidra." He says grinning.  
  
I seriously just felt my heart grow five times larger. He is so gorgeous, with his fantastic body and dark features. And he is so nice. I'm falling in love. Kinda sucks that it can never be.  
  
This thought on my mind I become quite.  
  
'What's the matter Suze?" He asks, looking concerned.  
  
Oh don't look concerned at me Jesse! Because I am going to fall in love with you and I can't do that! Not unless I become alive! And that is not happening. Not anytime soon anyway.  
  
"Nothing Jesse." I say, faking a smile.  
  
I can tell he wants to press it further, but he doesn't, and I'm grateful.  
  
"So are you now the most popular guy in school?" I ask, changing the subject.  
  
A huge grin spreads across his face, exposing bright teeth. The guy should be on a Colgate commercial, seriously.  
  
"Well, kinda. A couple of juniors asked for my autograph, one girl called me a hero and I got invited to about five parties on this Friday." He smiles.  
  
"Woah." I say, my eyes widening. "I knew you'd be popular, but not that popular!"  
  
I shouldn't have said that. It can only lead to awkward questions.  
  
"Why would you think I would be popular? At my old school I had barely any friends." He asks, confusion spread across his handsome features.  
  
"Uh.well. This is Carmel. Anybody new is popular." I say.  
  
Wow, nice save Simon!  
  
"Ok." He says, still a little confused.  
  
I think we both know that that wasn't what I meant. That's the best thing about Jesse, he is so un-aware of how amazing he is. He is every girls dream guy, and he doesn't even know it!  
  
"Querida, I need your help. Can you do me a favor?" He asks gently, not wanting to force me into anything.  
  
Hell yes. I will walk over hot coals in a pair of ugly gumboots for you.  
  
"Ok, sure." I say, not wanting to look too eager.  
  
"Well, I need to find out if Father Dom is a mediator. And I can't just straight out ask him, because if he isn't then he's just going to think I'm crazy. So will you please appear to him next time I'm in his office, so I can see if he reacts?" Jesse asks quickly, as if it was a rude thing to ask for a favor.  
  
Well, I already think Father Dom is a mediator, seeing as he was looking right at me during my funeral. But I'm not passing up any chance to be near Jesse.  
  
"Okay, when will you next be in his office?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. He has to decide my punishment." He replies glumly.  
  
Jeez, you'd think the guy had never been punished before. Actually, come to think of it, he probably hasn't. I mean, he's not exactly a rebel like I am. This is probably the most serious punishment he's ever had.  
  
"Relax Jesse, I'm sure Father Dom will see me and then forgive you. Just tell him what Tyler did and I'll back you up and then he'll let you go."  
  
"Queidra, how can you back me up? You weren't even there." He says, confused once again.  
  
This guy is so innocent it's amazing. But I guess that's just another thing that's so attractive about him. Mixed with the dark hair, piercing eyes and six-pack of course.  
  
"Jesse, it's called lying." I tell him.  
  
He looks shocked at the suggestion.  
  
"Jeeze Jesse, being a mediator I'm sure you do it all the time." I say.  
  
"Well. only when absolutely necessary." He tells me, blushing lightly.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"C'mon Jesse. Live a little."  
  
"Coming from someone who's dead I find that quite amusing." He says, a cheeky grin crossing his features.  
  
"Hey! That was below the belt!" I reply.  
  
His smile just grows wider as he looks innocently at me.  
  
"Hey, at lest I have an excuse for not living. What's yours?" I ask, turning the tables.  
  
"I'm living!" He protests.  
  
"Oh yeah? When was the last time you went out and beat up some random guy?" I joke.  
  
He smiles at that, once again making my heart explode. He is so hot.  
  
"Jesse? Come down here! We need to further discuss your punishment!" Comes Andy's voice from downstairs.  
  
"Good luck Jesse." I tell him, still laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna need it." He replies as he walks out the door.  
  
All I ca say is, they better not hurt my Jesse, because he's the only company I've got. And I ain't giving him up. But they can feel free to ground him, restricting him to the bedroom. Now that I wouldn't mind at all. 


End file.
